London Buses route 64
History 3 October 1934: West Croydon Station to Selsdon via Coombe Road, Park Hill and South Croydon. The route had previously been numbered 254 under the Bassom scheme. 4 March 1936: Extended from Selsdon via Selsdon Park Road to Addington (Featherbed Lane). 4 March 1959: Extended on Monday-Saturday (except evenings) from West Croydon via Selhurst, South Norwood, Anerley and Birkbeck to Elmers End Garage, with three school journeys continuing to Eden Park Station. This was part of the trolleybus replacement programme, replacing part of route 654. 8 July 1959: Withdrawn between West Croydon and Elmers End/Eden Park. 20 July 1960: Extended from West Croydon via Reeves Corner, Lombard Roundabout, Mitcham and Tooting Broadway to Wimbledon Stadium. This replaced part of trolleybus route 630. 10 May 1961: Withdrawn between Wimbledon Stadium and Tooting Broadway. 18 November 1964: Sunday service withdrawn between Tooting Broadway and West Croydon. 23 January 1966: Sunday service extended from West Croydon to Tooting Broadway. 4 December 1971: Converted to one person operation. 22 August 1987: Sunday service withdrawn. Withdrawn between West Croydon and Tooting Broadway, and instead extended via London Road to Thornton Heath Pond. The withdrawn section, and the Sunday service, were replaced by new route 264. Extended from Addington via Lodge Lane to New Addington (Salcot Crescent), replacing route 130B. 14 May 1988: Extended during Saturday shopping hours from Thornton Heath Pond via Brigstock Road to Thornton Heath High Street. 26 November 1988: Rerouted between Wellesley Road and South Park Hill Road via George Street, East Croydon, Addiscombe Road and Park Hill Road. 21 July 1990: Withdrawn between Thornton Heath High Street and Thornton Heath Pond. Sunday service introduced, replacing route 264. 1 September 1990: Sunday service converted to single deck operation. 30 August 1997: Contract awarded to Metrobus. Sunday service converted to double deck operation. 24 October 2015: Rerouted between Addington Village and King Henry's Drive Tram Stop via Fieldway, Headley Drive, Goldcrest Way and King Henry's Drive. Also extended from Parkway via Homestead Way and King Henry's Drive (east side) to Vulcan Way. This new routeing replaced part of withdrawn route T31. All night service introduced, replacing route N64. Operators Route 64 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London: 1 April 1989-29 August 1997 *Metrobus/Go Ahead London: 30 August 1997-present Garages Route 64 has been operated from the following garages: *Croydon (TC): 3 October 1934-10 November 1967; 14 March 1992-29 August 1997 *Elmers End (ED): 20 July 1960-8 May 1962 *Thornton Heath (TH): 9 May 1962-24 August 1997 *Orpington (MB): 30 August 1997-5 March 2005 *Polhill (PH): 6 March 2005-18 March 2006 *Croydon ©: 19 March 2006-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Thornton Heath *Thornton Heath Pond (60, 109, 198, 250, 289, 663*, N109) *Dunheved Road North *Croydon University Hospital *Broad Green Avenue *Sumner Road *Montague Road *West Croydon Station (264*, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Poplar Walk (50*, 157, 289, 407, 410, 455, 468*, X68*) *Whitgift Centre (60, 154, 166, 194, 367, 403, 405, 412, 433, 689, N68) *Dingwall Road / East Croydon Station (197*, 198, 312*, 410, X26) *East Croydon Bus Station (119*, 466*, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4) *Garrick Crescent *Fairfield Road *Selborne Road *Birdhurst Gardens *Elmhurst School *Birdhurst Road / South Croydon Station (Southern) *St Paul's United Reformed Church *Old Palace of John Whitgift School *Manor Way *Ballards Way *Farley Road / Croham Valley Road *Littleheath Road *Brent Road *Queenhill Road (433) *Old Farleigh Road (359, 409*, 412*, 612*) *Selsdon Crescent *Selsdon Primary School *Ashen Vale *Pixton Way (359) *John Ruskin College *Gravel Hill (353, 433) *Addington Village Interchange (130, 314, 466, 654, 664, Tram 3) *Applegarth *The Coppins *Foxcombe *North Walk *The Lindens *Castle Hill School *Merrow Way (130) *Frimley Close (314) *Goldcrest Community Centre *Goldcrest Way / King Henry's Drive (314) *Betchworth Way *Wolsey Crescent *Grenville Road *Salcot Crescent (for New Addington Tram Stop) (130, 314, 464, Tram 3) *Overbury Crescent *Homestead Way / Overbury Crescent *Cleves Crescent *Kennelwood Crescent *Homestead Way / Milne Park *King Henry's Drive / Homestead Way (464) *Redstart Close (130) *Vulcan Way Route departing New Addington *Vulcan Way *Redstart Close (130) *King Henry's Drive / Homestead Way (464) *Homestead Way / Milne Park *Kennelwood Crescent (664) *Thorpe Close *Overbury Crescent *New Addington Tram Stop (130, 314, Tram 3) *King Henry's Drive Tram Stop (Tram 3) *Betchworth Way *Tilford Avenue *Goldcrest Way / King Henry's Drive (314) *Goldcrest Community Centre *Frimley Close (314) *Merrow Way (130) *Castle Hill School *The Lindens *North Walk *Foxcombe *Brierley *Applegarth *Addington Village Interchange (130, 314, 353, 359, 433, 466, 654, 664) *Gravel Hill *Featherbed Lane (359) *John Ruskin College *Monks Hill *Pixton Way *Selsdon Primary School *Selsdon Crescent *Old Farleigh Road (359, 409*, 412*, 612*) *Queenhill Road (433) *Brent Road *Littleheath Road *Farley Road / Croham Valley Road *Ballards Way *Manor Way *Old Palace of John Whitgift School *Campden Road *Birdhurst Road / South Croydon Station (Southern) *Elmhurst School *Birdhurst Gardens *Coombe Road *Selborne Road *Fairfield Road *Garrick Crescent *East Croydon Station (119, 194, 197, 198, 312, 367, 410, 689, X26, N68, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) *Electric House *Whitgift Centre (50, 60, 75, 109, 154, 250, 264, 403, 407, 410, 455, X68*, N68, N109) *West Croydon Station (157*, 289, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Montague Road *Sumner Road *Broad Green Avenue *Canterbury Road *Croydon University Hospital *Thornton Heath Pond (60, 109, 198, 250, 289, 663*) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Thornton Heath London Road, North End, Poplar Walk, Wellesley Road, Lansdowne Road, Dingwall Road, George Street, East Croydon Bus Station, Addiscombe Road, Addiscombe Grove, Addiscombe Road, Park Hill Road, Coombe Road, South Park Hill Road, Croham Road, Croham Valley Road, Farley Road, Addington Road, Selsdon Park Road, Kent Gate Way, Addington Village Interchange, Lodge Lane, Fieldway, Dunley Drive, Merrow Way, Headley Drive, Goldcrest Way, King Henry's Drive, Montacute Road, Salcot Crescent, Parkway, Overbury Crescent, Homestead Way, King Henry's Drive Route departing New Addington King Henry's Drive, Homestead Way, Overbury Crescent, Parkway, King Henry's Drive, Goldcrest Way, Headley Drive, Merrow Way, Dunley Drive, Fieldway, Lodge Lane, Kent Gate Way, Addington Village Interchange, Lodge Lane, Kent Gate Way, Selsdon Park Road, Addington Road, Farley Road, Croham Valley Road, Croham Road, South Park Hill Road, Park Hill Road, Addiscombe Road, Addiscombe Grove, Addiscombe Road, George Street, Wellesley Road, Station Road, London Road Timetable information Route 64 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Thornton Heath at 0005 and New Addington at 2400 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Thornton Heath at 0455 and New Addington at 0435 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Metrobus Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Elmers End (ED) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Polhill (PH) Category:Croydon (C) Category:Trolleybus replacement routes Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving South Croydon Category:Buses serving Selsdon Category:Buses serving Addington Village Category:Buses serving New Addington Category:Buses formerly serving Selhurst Category:Buses formerly serving South Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Anerley Category:Buses formerly serving Birkbeck Category:Buses formerly serving Elmers End Category:Buses formerly serving Eden Park Category:Buses formerly serving Mitcham Category:Buses formerly serving Tooting Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934